


Getting the girl

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spec fic for the crossover. Barry reminds Oliver of some advice given out last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the girl

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow or the Flash.
> 
> Something I'd like to see discussed in this week's crossover.

 

Oliver knew he had to face the consequences of the advice that he'd given to Barry. "Let her go", he'd told Barry. "Not happening", he assured the kid. God, he was so full of shit back then, avoiding, deflecting, and then at the first opportunity, he grabbed Felicity and ran away.

But they were back now, and sooner or later...

So he kept finding excuses to avoid facing him since coming home.

Telling Barry that "guys like us don't get the girl" was so going to come back and bite him. 

Oliver hated being wrong, especially if Barry could hold it over him. 

Don't get him wrong, he loved the kid. He enjoyed watching him become a hero, and that Barry looked up to him (even when he was still hating himself). Even worse, he could tell Felicity...

That would be really bad.

So, he just kept avoiding his friend, hoping that Barry had forgotten.

 

So the mission is a success. The team from Central City were enjoying the new lair facilities. Felicity was babbling away, having not seen her friends for a really long time. Oliver watched her from the conference table and overheard her telling Catlin and Iris about a weird encounter they'd had in Italy with a guy waring a Flash t-shirt who kept asking them if they knew the Flash because they came from the same country.  He kept going on about how he'd seen him on the internet and was obsessed with him. Felicity and Oliver had to keep avoiding each others eyes to stop themselves from laughing. 

Then Barry just walked straight in front of him blocking his vision.

"Sounds as though you guys had a nice trip" Barry said quietly.

Oliver just nodded. 

"And you and Felicity?" Barry asked.

Oliver nodded again, looking a little apprehensive.

Barry laughed and shook his head. "You look better - she suits you".

Oliver smiled. He had to agree, he felt lighter now that he'd fully embraced a relationship with Felicity.

Barry continued "It was a surprise, when Cisco and I came down for Ray's memorial, to be told, by Digg, that you and Felicity had run away together. Considering..."

"Considering what I told you" Oliver said, cutting Barry off. "That guys like us don't get the girl. Yeh, I know, I was wrong."

Barry burst out laughing. "You said that like it was the first time those words had ever left your mouth."

"No" said Oliver "During our trip I've had to admit that I was wrong more than a few times to her." Barry noticed the way Oliver said the word 'her'. His voice softened, he let out a soft sigh and his head dipped a little. 

Oliver continued "If you learn anything from me Barry, don't take romantic advice from me. I'm still learning how to do this relationship thing and be a hero, but for her, it's worth it."

"Yes, it is" Barry replied as Oliver started to glare at him "No, no, not like that. You know that Felicity and I, well, we never, apart from that one kiss." 

Oliver glared more.

Barry began to think he was getting an arrow in him, very shortly, but continued, hoping to not make things worse "Which meant nothing. She was always yours Oliver, from the first time I met you all. Even though you and her were both in complete denial anyone with half a brain could see it. That's why her and I hit it off so quickly. We were both hopelessly in love with someone else and thought we could help each other get over it."

"Thank goodness that didn't happen" muttered Oliver, more to himself than to Barry.

"What are you two talking about?" Felicity asked, having appeared suddenly at the table. She had noticed Oliver glaring at Barry and wanted to make sure nothing was brewing.

"Nothing" mumbled Oliver. Barry nodded in agreement.

Felicity was not convinced and gave Oliver a look that scared Barry, just a little. Even though she just about came up to Oliver's shoulder Barry could see that the Green Arrow was nervous.

"What did you do?" Felicity asked Oliver, her voice low.

"I was just teasing him" Barry interrupted. "It was nothing."

Felicity turned her glare on Barry and Barry got very nervous all of a sudden. For someone so small and sweet, Felicity Smoak could be down right scary.

"Tell me Barry Allen, what were you teasing Oliver about?", for all her voice was quiet, Barry knew he wasn't getting out of this one.

"I was just teasing him about some advice he gave me last year" Barry started.

"Oh no" interrupted Felicity "You took advice from Oliver 'I always make the best decisions' Queen. Go on..."

Barry hesitated. He didn't know what was worse. If he told the truth Oliver would not be happy, if he didn't tell he'd face Felicity's wrath. He couldn't quite make up his mind what was worse. Luckily for him, Oliver decided to come clean to his girlfriend.

"I told him that guys like us don't get the girl".

Barry sighed in relief. He then decided to start moving away from the couple, he didn't want to see what happened next. But before he could move Felicity grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, you get to hear this as well, Barry Allen." Felicity said, with just a hint of amusement in her voice. "First, don't ever take romantic advice from Oliver Queen".

"I just said that" Oliver finally interrupted.

"Good" Felicity smiled. 

Barry then watched as the two of them seemed to have an entire conversation with their eyes. They looked at each other with an intensity he'd never seen with anyone for a minute then both broke out really wide grins.

"Sorry Barry" Oliver said as Felicity softly stroked Oliver's arm. Barry smiled at the couple in front of him. If they could find a way to do this, so could he. As soon as he worked out what and who he wanted to share his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my muse.


End file.
